


Just in case

by EmmaShadowmoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaShadowmoon/pseuds/EmmaShadowmoon
Summary: A short story based on the song 'In case you dont live forever' by Ben Platt
Relationships: Stelsa/felide





	Just in case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solaredarisen on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=solaredarisen+on+Tumblr).



> This story was a winner from my tumblr raffle quite a while back
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience with this piece solaredarisen

A loud, whooping holler could be heard through the forest as a duo stood over a group of highbloods. The lime shook his head and chuckled as the fuchsia gave another holler and jumped about over clubs and other weaponry before looking to his partner. “Felide we did it! Holy fuck he did it!” he called out, spinning and turning to face his lime partner with a bright, toothy smile adorning his face. The fight with the purples had been a long one, and just the two of them against about 9 or 10 of the crazy sons of bitches. “Stelsa, you need to shut up before any more get the bright idea to come for us” The lime hissed softly, looking around and panting softly. While the fuchsia had more energy than one should after a fight like that, the lime hadn’t the extra ability to bounce about. 

“Oh come on Felide, you have to loosen up a bit! We just beat the shit out of the only troupe in the area! They won't be getting up any time soon” Stelsa quipped with a bright laugh, head shaking a bit as he moved over the corpses. “You did an amazing job man, I’m proud of you!” he quipped, head cocking to the side lightly as he stopped in front of Felide. 

“A good job or not you know we have to hurry through the area. If anyone sees us gloating over this mess we're going to be added to it!” the lime snapped. “I’m just trying to be safe dumbass,” he continued, his voice softer as he lifted his eyes to the surrounding area. Stelsa just brought a hand up to wave at the shorter male with a sigh. “Come on, you’re just being too over cautio-”

Time seemed to slow suddenly as Stelsa’s long hair was grabbed by a troll they thought was dead. Felide lurched forward as the fuchsia was jerked off balance towards an upraised weapon. The lime managed to push his partner out of the way as a bloodied clown thrusted his other hand forward, a long, curved blade being stabbed cleanly between his grubscars. 

The fish quickly turned and lifted a busted javelin to shove the shattered end of the wood through its throat. “FELIDE!” he shouted, forcing the body away and dropping to his knees as he reached out for the lime. “F...Felide?” he asked softly, hands trembling as he reached out towards his partner.  
Felide himself was curled up, softly gasping for breath as he gripped the handle of the blade. “S-Stelsa….fuck, Stelsa are you alrihgt?” he asked, eyes turning over with a pained whine at the movement. “Shh! SH-shut up Felide….oh shit we, w-we have to get back to base! W-we've got to get you back!” Stelsa rambled, Felide shaking his head with a pained groan. “Shut up!” he snapped, struggling up to a sitting position as he trembled. Stelsa shook his head and just watched for a few seconds before bringing his friend against his chest with a pained hiss from the lime. 

“I’m sorry, I-I’m so fucking sorry I didn't meant for this to happen!” he whimpered, leaning his face down and pressing it into the mass of black fluff atop Felide’s head. The lime took a few shaky breaths and shifted, whining as he settled more on his side than leaning on Stelsa with his front. “Come on….you can't keep screamin and cryin over me” he whispered with a soft laugh, hissing softly at himself. 

Stelsa looked around for a few moments at the carnage around them and finally dawned on the safety that his wounded friend had wanted. They were out in the open, a troupe of purples dead and the both of them bloody from the fight. “This is all my fault…. Oh my god what have i done” he whispered, tightening his hold on the lime in his arms. 

Felide listened to the other and frowned. “You put your faith in my dreams. You gave me a world that I could want and strive towards” he stated, getting a shocked stare from the fish. “What do you mean by that Fe? Actually, no. Don't answer that I-I’ve got to get you to camp!” he retorted, looking around once more before carefully lifting his partner up and holding his mostly limp form close to his chest. “Just stay still, and don't talk”

The catlike troll snorted with a wince, humming and reaching his hand up to press against the others chest. “What did i do to deserve you?” he asked, the rocking of Stelsa’s running helping him pass out and putting trust in his partner. 

*******************************************************  
Stelsa sighed softly as he looked at the sleeping form of his close friend, a frown on his lips. He had gotten to their camp as quickly as possible and tried his all to bandage up the lime properly. “Fe you’d better wake up….. You know I follow every one of your steps with my feet…. I-i follow every road that you start…” he whispered into the silence between them, not wanting to let the other hear him and yet so desperately wanting it. 

He sighed and shook his head, bringing a hand up and pushing his hair away from the patch of his eye. “Felide I need you to know that I've heard you…. Every single word. Every time you wanted to get away from a situation, every time i was being a fucking idiot….. Every time you told me to be careful, that something was too hot to bite into…. Everything.” he stated, turning his eyes down to the floor instead of at his friend's sleeping form. 

“And now I’ve probably waited way too long to tell you everything you mean to me….. I know life ends eventually but…. Just in case we don't live forever I want to let you know I love you more than you could ever wrap your head around Fe…. I’m still having trouble wrapping my own dense skull around this” he said with a laugh, shaking his head and wiping a bright pink tear off his cheek. “Fe...in case you don't live for-”

The lime had woken up during his friend's emotional speech but couldn't listen to the other repeating how he could die. “Stelsa let me tell you the truth” he stated, the other startling and turning a shocked expression to the other, his fins flared out in surprise. 

“Listen to me Stel, I am everything that I am, because of you.” he retorted softly, a small smile spreading over his lips. “And ever since I met you there's been...something like a song in my head. And I’ve carried this song in my mind, trying to put a reason to it” he continued, Stelsa moving over and kneeling beside the bed so he could bring Felide’s hand up to his chest. 

“I think I’ve had the same one echoing in me” he replied softly, a saddened smile twitching at the edges of his lips, “But I haven't helped you to hear it… B-but, we've only got so much time now a-and if i don't tell you I’m pretty sure it would kill me if you didn't know that the pieces of me are pieces of you too an-” Felide reached a hand up to lightly place his fingers over Stelsa’s lips, effectively silencing the talkative fish. “We’ve both waited way too long to say everything each other means to us….” He said with a smile, deciding to let Stelsa know exactly how much he had heard and moving his hand to cup the others cheek. “In case you don't live forever I want to tell you now, that I’ll love you more than you’ll ever wrap your head around. And in case you don't live forever, just let me tell you the truth Stelsa, I’m everything that I am because of you” he hummed, moving his thumb over to wipe away a tear that was falling from Stelsa’s eye.

The seadweller laughed softly and shook his head a bit, swallowing thickly and leaning down to press his forehead against Felide’s. “I have a hero whenever I see one you know” he hummed, The lime chuckling softly. “Yea? Well I just look up to you and I see one” he retorted, Stelsa shaking his head and sitting up to push his hair out of his face. “I’m only a man ‘cause you taught me to be one Fe” he hummed, tying his hair back and sighing. “Come on man…. Lets try to rest a bit more. It’s becoming daylight and I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are” he said softly, standing and putting out the lantern that hung above them. 

He moved over to sit on his own cot when Felide hissed softly, struggling to turn himself onto his side. “WHOA WHOA WHOA What do you think you’re doing?!” he asked, rushing over and putting a hand on the lime’s shoulder. “You shouldn't be moving!” he scolded, eye wide as he carefully tried to get him to lie back down. 

Felide smiled sadly, laying down on the edge of the cot at the others urging before patting the bed beside him. “Why….why don't you lay down with me?” he asked softly, his voice tired and his eyes drooping. Stelsa sighed and smiled a bit, head shaking as he ever so carefully laid himself down beside the other. With a sigh he closed his eyes, arms wrapping around the other carefully and letting his lime relax finally. 

They laid there for a while until Stelsa was sure Felide was almost asleep before humming softly. “ In case we don't live forever let me tell you now that I’ll always love you more than you’ll ever wrap your head around.” he said softly, pressing a soft kiss to the others forehead softly “I’ll always be here for you” he whispered, letting himself fall asleep with a soft mutter. “Everything that i am….’s ‘cause of you” he muttered softly.

************************************************

The next evening when Stelsa awoke, it was to a soft little groan of his partner shifting into a new position. He smiled and waited for him to settle back down before sighing and pressing back into a careful little cuddle, carefully trailing his fingers over the others cheek and hair to help calm him. The seadweller smiled and laid his cheek against the other’s forehead with a content little sigh. “In case we don't live forever….let me tell you the truth Felide….as long as I’m here as i am…...so are you” he purred, sighing and letting himself relax, knowing that with Felide by his side, everything will turn out alright.


End file.
